Devol
|} Devol is a Perfected Super Soldier of The Government. She was active during the whole Power Wars along with her partner Alice. Sometime after the war ended she was asked to take part in the Super Soldier Testing and she became one of the successful ones. Due to this she begins to treat others who she believes are inferior to her. Even her once best friend Alice she treats like a mere rat compared to her. Early Life Devol joined The Government along with her best friend Alice. However during their early years the Power Wars began and the two were forced into conflict. Countless Missions were completed successfully when the two were put together. One even suffered zero causalities. However towards the end of the war Devol was sent on a mission alone where she encountered Crow. After a brief battle Crow spat acid into Devol's eyes causing her to go blind. She entered a mild depression but was approached by The Government with promises to make her stronger and train her in a way where she no longer needed eyesight to continue fighting. Thus Devol the Perfected Super Soldier was born. Devol dedicated her life to keep being the strongest and one day claim her vengeance against the one who took her eyes. Biography Devol Makes a first appearance known when she is sent to stop Necro and Bonda from taken down the weapons deport. Devol could care less but arrives moments after Alice has been turned to ashes. Showing No remorse she stomps on the ashes and spits on them. Before stating she will take Crow down then and now for taking her eyes. Crow realizing he is in a Jam, tells Necro together they shall face her before running off scared. Necro believes Devol is no match for him. However Devol proves how strong she is by dealing internal damage to Necro. Necro would soon keep his distance however to his surprise Devol uses what is known as Gear 2nd and stretches her limbs at high speed hit Necro no matter how far he is. Necro soon is overwhelmed and face first in the ground. Devol allows Necro to stand once more for she wishes to face the true monster that he is. Necro takes of his weighted clothing and summons his black scimmy. The two fight each other non stop till both suffer severe injuries. Devol however determined to not lose forces her body up. During this time Crow slays Necro for good before attacking Devol and slicing a deep cut into her chest. Many days past and Devol has returned back to her weaken state before the Super Soldier training. However when she fully recovers she would transform back. Feeling weak and angry with her self she begins to cry. She is interrupted by Gustov her has come to chat with her. Gustov cures her injury and returns her sight, before shoving his hand into her gut and burning her organs. claiming he wants to see the look on her face when she realizes how weak and pathetic she really was. Category:Characters